E! True Hollywood Story: Behind the Scenes
by 91st-daydreamer
Summary: REVISED. If you ever thought that being a celebrity is all fun and games, think again. I mean, try fitting at least 15 different things in your already-crammed-and-busy schedule, you would be lucky enough to even catch AT LEAST 5 hours of sleep! SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/** Okay, I updated this story so that it's Naruto-based. Hope you like it! It's a SasuSaku story, modernized. Some characters may be OOC, but I'll try to change them into their normal personalities. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

**E! TRUE HOLLYWOOD STORY: BEHIND THE SCENES**

**CHAPTER 1**

If you ever thought that being a celebrity is all fun and games, think again. I mean, balancing movie and TV shoots, music recordings, press conferences, interviews, autograph signings, movie premieres, award ceremonies, and visits to the local hospitals and orphanages; while trying to fit in parties, sleepovers and clubbing, as well as spa days, shopping sprees, and the old 'hanging out with friends', in the already-crammed-and-busy schedule, you would be lucky enough to even catch AT LEAST 5 hours of sleep! Not to mention the pressure reporters and photographers put on you 24/7!

I'm not complaining about being one of the most successful celebrities in Tokyo, Japan like my parents ... but _DAMN_! Can't a girl get any privacy?! There are cameras everywhere; waiting for the day a famous star makes a small mistake. Half the time, I think about how lucky and blessed I am, and the rest of that time, I wish I was born in a NORMAL family.

Thud.

Yell.

Crash.

Yell.

Stomp.

Slam.

A girl can dream can't she? But then again, being born in a wealthy family is anything _BUT_ normal.

Deciding to leave the beautiful comforts of my room, I made my way down the carpeted marble stairs, only to be greeted by my adopted older brother, Naruto, half way down, and he stomping his way up to his room. Is it me, or were there blood stains on his shirt?

Taking a bite out of the apple I recently grabbed when I entered the kitchen, I took in my parents' weary faces and disheveled appearances, and realized that they look more exhausted than usual. Oh Lord, what did Naruto do now?

As if my mom could read my mind when she took a look at me, she said, "Your brother just got bailed out of jail for picking a few fights when he snuck out of the house to go to a club a few hours ago."

Oh.

She continued, "Talk to him. It seems that you're the only one who he would listen to now-a-days. Get some sense back into that brain of his."

I nodded wordlessly and left the room. Barging into his room without knocking, I slumped onto his messy bed, taking another bite of my half-finished apple. I watched him exit his personal bathroom, dressed in formal attire. Where the heck is this man going now? I noticed that the very same frown that I've seen earlier was still etched on his face.

"I'm not talking."

I made myself more comfortable on his bed, making sure that he got the hint that I'm not leaving until he tells me something. Rolling his eyes, he turned on his stereo to full blast, and lay down on his black sofa at the other side of his room. Not even a few minutes passed before he snapped, and suddenly shut his stereo off. I smirked inwardly, knowing that I won ... again.

"You really wanna know why I did what I did?"

I finally spoke for the first time since I woke up.

"DUH. Why do you think I'm here? To stare at the millions of posters you hung on your walls?"

"Remember Deidara from the Akatsuki?"

How can I _NOT_?! That's the idiot who went out with me and cheated me for my own best friend! I nodded stiffly, waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah, well, he was bad-mouthing our family again, mostly 'bout you, though."

My hands curled to angry fists.

"You know me, I don't start stuff unless someone really ticks me off."

True, true.

"He was saying how he wished he could've screwed you before he went for Ino."

Was that a nerve that just snapped?

"Then, I lost it. Beat the guy to a bloody pulp. Man thinks he's tough, but he acts like a wuss!"

I smiled. He got in trouble for defending me. Hey, truth be told, if Naruto was in the same position as me, I would've done the same thing. I've been told that I have a killer right hook. Heck, even a _left _hook!

"Thanks."

He smiled.

"No prob."

As I made my way towards the door, I was stopped by a statement he said.

"I'm sorry. I tried to convince him, but he wouldn't listen. He never does."

I turned to look at his face: sad, angry, and filled with pity and regret. What is he talking about? Beginning to voice my thought aloud, I didn't notice that he had lightly pushed me out of his room, and slammed the door in my face. Nice, eh? I can definitely feel the love and connection. I glared at the door, as if it would melt and let me back into his room, but I never had that kind of luck since I was born. Soon, I was interrupted by our family butler, saying how my parents are waiting in the living room and that the family would leave soon to go out.

Huh ... weird. They never wait for anything, let alone go out as a _family_.

"Miss, why aren't you ready yet?"

I turned again, and ended up facing my personal maid. Ready? For what?

"Ugh, don't tell me you're planning to go to a new, exclusive restaurant wearing that, are you?"

Well, you could very well tell where she picked up her attitude from. Of course, yours truly. I looked at my outfit: a white tank top, where the 'French Connection' logo (FCUK) is written across the chest area, baggy, black pants, and 'Baby Phat' black, flat boots. What's wrong with wearing this for ... a ... family ... dinner ...?

"What family dinner?!"

I swear, the words _family_ and _dinner_ should never, EVER go in the same sentence! It only means one thing: TROUBLE. Last time we had a family dinner, it was when my parents announced that we were moving to a different city, 3 years ago. We lived in Osaka, Japan back then. I was forced to leave my school, my friends, and my (now an 'ex') boyfriend, just because my parents' newly created family business was booming. Then, another time was when they said how my favorite grandparents died. I cried for days! In other words, family dinners only meant disaster.

I heard my maid say something along the lines of, "... Stupid interns ... Can't even do a simple task of passing down a damn memo to a person ..."

Grabbing my arm, she led me back to my room, and began to rummage through my walk-in closet. Well, it's not really a closet; more like another room attached to the main one, and it's overflowing with clothes. _Literally_. A few minutes later, she came back out with a bundle in her arms, dumped it in my own awaiting hands, and all but shoved me into the washroom. Freaking abusive ...

Taking a look at the clothes she gave me, I froze: a red tank top, with small frills for straps and adorned with white floral designs, and a white, silk skirt that stopped just above the knees, trimmed with red designs at the edges of the skirt.

Oh. like. HELL. I'm. wearing. THAT!

"Are you done changing yet?" Margareta was banging on the door.

I guess she took my silence as a 'no', because she began to threaten me about calling Naruto over and making me change instead.

"You _WOULDN'T_!!"

The slam of my bedroom door only assured me that she would. Confused? Well, to enlighten you: I'm not really a skirt / dress type. Sure, I've been commented on how 'pretty' my legs are and how beautiful I look, but I don't really believe them. I mean, for all I know, they're only saying that to be polite! I never wear skirts unless it's an absolute MUST; meaning only for photo shoots, movie and t.v. shoots, movie premieres and award ceremonies. Other than that, I stick to designer capris or pants. Hey, I never said that I'm a girly-girl you know, and that's all thanks to Naruto and his boyish attitude towards me since we were very young.

Soon, I noticed that my maid came back to my room and stood on the other side of the bathroom door, accompanied with my one and only brother.

"We're leaving soon; you only have 5 minutes left." Warning #1.

"Don't make me come in there." Warning #2.

"I swear! For the love of God, Sakura! GET DRESSED!!" Warning #3.

After some shuffling around, screaming, yelling, punches, kicks, and re-adjusting here and there, Naruto and I were finally making our way down the stairs. We met our parents and soon left the mansion for this so-called _exclusive_ and _extravagant_ new restaurant everyone's been talking about.

The ride was short, but somehow, it felt ... tense. Mom kept fiddling with her fingers, and if not her fingers, the golden bracelet she wore around her wrist; Daddy kept a stoic glare at Naruto; Naruto plastered an annoyed look on his face the entire time; and I ... well, I just looked out the window. Finally arriving at the restaurant, I then realized why it was called extravagant and exclusive. It's like a freaking palace! I even think that it's bigger than my own damn mansion!!

Being showed to our table personally by a maitre d', I looked around at the other tables, seeing if I knew anyone here. And to my luck, I found none. Argh. That sucks. Taking a seat, my manners clicked into place, and I placed my once-folded napkin onto my lap. Then, tension rose once again into the air.

A few minutes later, my parents began to order food, so Naruto and I followed suit. I heard Naruto mutter, "Don't they have ramen here?" I sighed, and silence resumed once again. Oh, God. Are they planning on talking or what?

Half-way through our dinner, I finally snapped. Patience was never my thing.

"Why are we here?"

The clinking of forks, knives and spoons stopped.

"What? Can't a family eat dinner together for once?" asked Daddy, beginning to cut his stake once again. Naruto and I glanced at each other before answering bluntly at the same time.

"No."

Mom was stiffling a laugh at our childish behaviour, before catching the serious look my father was passing to her (oh yeah, I noticed). She coughed to regain her posture before placing her hands neatly on her lap.

"Sakura," uh-oh. Something's definitely wrong here, "You're father has something to say, and all I ask you right now would be to listen patiently and don't yell or scream, okay, sweetie?"

Sweetie? Since when did she call me sweetie?

"...Sure..." I answered hesitantly. Daddy cleared his throat.

"I have realized that you are having a few problems with ... _relationships_."

**Oh**, **my** _**GOD**_.

"...And, your mother and I decided that we would step in to help you."

You've got to be _KIDDING_ me!

"So, we've arranged a marriage for you: this way, you can earn your inheritance responsibly, as well as take over the family business."

THUD.

Funny, really. That's the last thing I heard before I saw black.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

**AN/** Well, that's it. For now. Please, R&R and tell me if you like it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/** Whew, second chapter is finally here! Do you like it so far?? Also, I don't own Naruto. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

**E! TRUE HOLLYWOOD STORY: BEHIND THE SCENES**

**CHAPTER 2**

Ugh ... what happened?

I opened my eyes, and found that I was lying on my own comfortable bed. Taking a quick glance at the clock, it read 8:37am, in nice red numbers. Sitting upwards, I groaned again, clutching my aching head in her arms. Was that a bump I felt? God, no wonder my head kills, I hit it somewhere!

Memories began to flash in my mind of the previous night:

_"... Father has something to say..."_

_"... You are having a few problems with ... relationships ..."_

_"... We would step in to help you ..."_

_"... Arranged a marriage ..."_

_"... Earn your inheritance ..."_

_"... Take over family business ..."_

**WHAT?!**

Quickly running out of my room and stomping my way down the steps, I barged into Dad's home office. A few heads turned my way, but heck, if it's not as important as the arranged marriage my parents were talking about last night, then like I care if I interrupted anything else, business or not. Marching up to his desk, I glared at Father dearest for quite some time, before I exploded.

"ARRANGED MARRIAGE?! ARE YOU INSANE?! OKAY, I KNOW I HAD SOME PROBLEMS WITH GUYS, BUT JEEZ, DAD!!"

Okay, maybe that wasn't one of my smartest retorts, but hey, girl's freaking out here.

"Sweetheart..."

"NO!! DON'T YOU SWEETHEART ME!! I DON'T NEED THIS MARRIAGE, AND YOU KNOW IT!!"

"Ahem ..."

"I MEAN, DON'T YOU THINK THIS IS TOO DRASTIC?! COME ON, DAD!! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!"

"... Sakura ..."

"AND LASTLY, OVER MY DEAD BODY, I'LL GET MARRIED TO SOME IGNORANT, OBNOXIOUS AND EGOTISTICAL JERK!!"

"Meet your fiancé, Uchiha Sasuke ..."

Uhh ...

"... What?"

A cough was heard behind me. Oh, crap.

I turned around slowly and hesitantly, and now faced a man, I'm guessing is in his late '50s, who was sending me an amused smile, and beside him, another male stood, leaning against a bookshelf, a scowl plastered on his face. Wow, talk about awkward.

"Don't tell me that she's the one I'm supposed to marry."

Heh ... handsome face, hideous personality. Greattt...

"Don't tell me that HE's the one I'M supposed to marry."

You know, mocking people can come in handy once and a while. Wait, I think that scowl deepened... yea--p, it did.

"You're joking right?" He turned to the man beside him. "She's ... immature! And calling people things that aren't even true!"

I glared. Who does this guy think he is?! By his tone of voice, he is everything I described him as: ignorant, obnoxious and egotistical. Hold on a sec... I've seen him before...

Oh, good Lord.

"Wait, did you say Uchiha Sasuke?" He turned to my direction again once he heard his name.

"What?" Great; ignorant, obnoxious, egotistical AND rude!

"You're that guy who screwed up my brother's concert last week!!" Wow, I can never run out of reasons as to why I hate this guy to no end.

"Your brother??"

"Yeah, my brother!! Naruto!! You jumped on top of the stage, grabbed the extra instruments, and began to throw them at the audience!! Great!! I'm going to get married to a lunatic!!"

"Lunatic?! I'm a LUNATIC?! Let me refresh your memory, little girl!! I'm not the one who barges in here, half-naked no less, and start screaming my head off, in front of my father's clients, especially to my fiancé!!"

Fighting off the embarrassed blush that was creeping up my cheeks, I glared at him. Okay, maybe he's right. I should've at least grabbed a bathrobe or something. Barging in a meeting in a tank top and short shorts isn't really a great first impression to anyone.

"At least I don't go off jumping on stages in front of someone's concert and start stripping after you threw stuff at people!!" Ha! Take that!! Ooh... I think I saw a vein pop... eww..

He didn't reply, let alone say anything, after that. Hmph! Serves him right for arguing.

"You should really treat your fiancé a lot more kindly, sweetheart." I snorted at that remark. Yeah, right!

"Ugh.. she sounds like a pig too.."

My eye twitched in irritation. Sending a death glare towards my future _**hubby**_ dearest, I, all but screamed, "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"You heard me!!"

Then, at that moment, the very last thread that held my patience and sanity together, broke. Before he could even register what had happened, he was sitting on the red-carpeted floor, clutching his broken nose. I marched stiffly out of the office, and made my way up to my room, smirking the entire time. Thank God I'm a black-belt in every martial arts fighting styles, all 41 of them.

--

Exiting my bathroom after a long, steamy bath, I was greeted by my best friend, personal fashion designer and agent: Hyuuga Hinata. She was sitting on my bed, browsing through her Blackberry Curve at the next few schedules I guess I have.

"What did you do to Uchiha-san?" she asked, in what seems to be, an annoyed tone. She sure had changed from her stuttering personality to a sophisticated woman. Except when she sees Naruto; THEN she's back to her stuttering self.

"Hi to you too."

"Answer me. You know, since he has his own, personal lawyer, he can sue you?! Thank God his father has enough control over him to stop him from doing something that drastic."

Psh. Spoiled brat.

I walked into my closet, and began rummaging through my endless mountains of clothes.

"What time is it and what do I have today?"

She sighed irritably, knowing that she couldn't get an answer out of me. She walked into the closet as well, and began reading off the schedule.

"9:25am. Well, in two hours, you have a lunch meeting with another movie director by the name of Shiranui Genma-san at Blossoms Cafe; music recording for your new album at 1pm; interview with E! TALK at 4pm; and your father requested a family dinner right after at 7:30pm at F.I Restaurant. And I think that's all for today."

"Ughh.. another family dinner?! God must hate me."

"For hitting the most wanted bachelor in Japan, yes, he probably does. But, fortunately for you, I asked your father if there are any other news concerning about you, and he said that no, there aren't any. So you have nothing to worry about."

Ignoring the last part of what she just recently said, my attention was caught on her first sentence. "He's a bachelor??" I SWEAR I never knew that. Even if I did, I still would've hit him in the face for insulting me. Stupid pretty boy.

Hinata sent me a look that said, 'You're-joking-right?'

"What??"

Shaking her head, she rummaged quickly through a random section of the closet and picked out a white tank top, a grey opened sweater, black army pants, and Chanel 2-inch stick boots. Quickly grabbing them, I made my way back to the bathroom, and put them on. Putting on sliver hoops, a black choker, and a silver heart locket, I grabbed a black-studded belt with a matching purse, and followed her out of the room.

"I hope we don't get stuck in traffic again. I don't want to be late for that meeting you have. I hear he's a really tough director to get along with," she said, as she walked alongside me.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Many actors and actresses try to get into a movie made by him, but he's very picky with who he hires. You're very lucky to be having a meeting with him. You have no idea how many strings I had to pull just for this meeting, so you better behave, got it?"

"You know I always do!" I smiled a dazzling smile.

"Yeah, right. Like that time when you 'accidentally' spilt hot coffee on one director.."

"He was, what? 70-years-old?! And was hitting on me!"

"Or that time when you purposefully shoved another off the cliff stage set, and left him hanging upside-down by just a bungee cord on his right ankle..."

"He groped me!!"

"OR that time when..."

"I get the point!! Okay?! I'll behave!!"

She laughed out loud. Man, this girl just loves to recall all the times I embarrassed myself, doesn't she? When we arrived at the bottom of the stairs, I met with an angry face with a bandage on the bridge of his nose. I stifled a laugh. I swear I tried not to let it out, but hey, it's kinda hard!!

"Hello, Sasuke_-kun_." He only glared at me. "How's your nose?" More glaring. "I hope it didn't hurt as much." Even more glaring.

I smiled my award-winning smile, and turned away from him to follow my best friend out the door. Before I could take more than a step, he grabbed my wrist and turned me around roughly.

"You'll pay for this."

Now, it was my turn to glare.

"Was that a threat?"

He smirked.

"You bet it is."

I mimicked his smirk.

"Bring it on, chicken-head."

I pulled my wrist away from him before leaving. Before shutting the door, I tilted my head and caught the stoic glare he was sending to the back of my head.

--

"I hope you know that you're very lucky that I accepted this meeting of yours," a smooth voice said, looking straight at me. I smiled.

"Yes, and I just want to say thank you for coming," my agent smoothly replied, "Now, I would like to talk about the latest movie you are planning on making..."

I always hated meetings like these. They just bore the hell out of me. I started picking at the salad Hinata had so kindly ordered for me (she said that I should keep my figure in shape, and that I shouldn't pig out on food. Hah, I'll just eat burgers and fries when I get home. No one can keep me away from my junk food!). Holy shoes, this thing tastes like crap! I never really took a liking to restaurant salads. They never really appealed to me.

"...and I'm very certain that Haruno-san here will be willing to work her hardest on your next film, right Sakura?"

Upon hearing my name, I accidentally dropped a piece of lettuce I was oh-so swinging with my fork, back on my still-full plate with a light 'plop!'

"Uhh.. yes, I'm willing to put my best efforts in it." I could feel the annoyed look Hinata's already giving me. But it seems that Shiranui-san is a bit oblivious to my lack of attention to the topic at hand. Whew, close one.

"I see," he said, and turned his attention back to Hinata, "Would this movie affect anything else in your busy schedule, such as music?"

"No, no, of course not. A week from now, Haruno-san will be done with her 8th debut album and the opening concert, so then, she will be having a lot of spare time."

I snapped my attention back to her. I opened my mouth to make a retort but chose not to otherwise. I mean, you would too if you saw the look she was giving me. Hinata may be an innocent, trustworthy angel, but at times, she's the devil's advocate when she wants to be.

"Very good. Well, I must really get going. Sorry if I can't stay any longer, but I am a very busy man," the director said, preparing to take his leave, "I'll have my secretary call you later on in the day. Nice meeting you Hyuuga-san, Haruno-san."

I stood up, and shook his firm hand and bid him goodbye. Yes! The meeting's done! Standing up, I gathered my cell phone and purse and got ready to leave as well.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Uhh, shopping. Where else?"

"Did you forget? You have a recording in half an hour."

I groaned. Oh yeah, I have that to do. Crap.

"Fine. Let's go."

With that, Hinata and I left the cafe and drove away in my red Porsche convertible towards the recording studio.

--

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (No, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

_As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me in line  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings, and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through  
All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show because  
You loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face_

_Chorus__  
I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And soon as you reach a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

_(Bye Bye __3x__)  
Bye Bye_

_And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together_

_I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever_

_(Chorus)_

_(Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye __3x__)  
Bye Bye_

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (No, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

_(Chorus)_

I waited until the final beat of the song sounded and the thumbs-up sign from my music director before taking off headphones and placing them on top of the music stand that stood in front of me.

"That was marvelous!!"

I smiled.

"Ok, since we're now ahead of the schedule than originally planned, you can go home early!!"

Yes!!

"Great job today, Sakura," commented my music director, Nara Shikamaru, and the staff, and soon everyone was gathering their things and began leaving one by one.

I walked up to Hinata, who already held a bottle of water out towards me, while speaking into the wireless Bluetooth.

"No, I need those designs ready by this coming Friday!! The fashion show is in two weeks, Ino!! That's not a lot of time to prepare an entire show for our most prized customers!!"

Did I mention that she's a fashion designer? One of the top, might I add.

"Just get me those designs as soon as possible, ok?"

Is it me, or is she a lot more stressed than usual?

"What do you mean the set's destroyed?! This is just great!!"

Ouch, that sucks. Wonder what happened...

"Get Umino Iruka-san to fix it up as best he could, and get all workers to start fixing up the clothes. Tenten, if it's not able to be fixed, give me the designs and I'll start on them myself again... Okay, thanks... Bye."

With a frustrated sigh, she snapped her phone shut.

"What.."

Not waiting to hear my question, she answered abruptly.

"A fire broke out at the fashion studio. I don't know how it started, but it did while I was out a few hours ago. Everything's destroyed. The set is damaged way beyond repair, the clothes are all practically burnt to ashes, and my designers are way behind in submitting their own designs."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and if we don't get this fashion show going, we're going to lose hundreds of thousands of dollars, plus our most important clients. And again I say, clients, with an 's'."

"Tell you what, give me some designs and I'll help you get the dresses ready by the deadline, 'kay?"

A sigh of relief came from her; her face returning to its calm facade.

"Did I mention that you're the bestest friend I ever had in the whole, entire universe?"

I laughed.

--

Entering the building where I was scheduled an interview with the hostess of E! TALK, I came across the last person I wanted to see in my life.

"What are you doing here?"

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nice to see you too, future hubby dearest."

Where's the bandage he had over his nose? Oh well, you could see the bruise he was sporting either way.

"Ah! You're both here! Wonderful!"

We both turned our heads towards the direction where the voice came from. Hokage Tsunade came bounding towards us, smiling brightly. I swear, if her smiled widened even more, which I doubt, her face would rip. How could she smile that big anyways? Hold on, has she been _drinking_?!

"Ah, Hokage-san. How are you doing?"

Now, he acts nice and sane! I smiled warmly at the beautiful woman.

"Tsunade, it's a pleasure to see you again. It's been a while."

She swayed lightly. Yeah, she's drunk alright.

"Likewise, Sakura-chan. I haven't seen you for over a year and a half now."

Well, yeah. I kept bailing out every time my family meets you. Why? Because I end up answering the most stupid and irritating questions known to man-kind. Plus, I hated how she always pinched my cheek whenever she's drunk... like what she did just now. I rubbed my cheek softly, willing the pain to go away. Damn, that hurt!

"Okay! Since everyone's here, let's get this show on the road!! 5 minutes until on air!! Everyone get to their places!!" the director of the show said, before quickly taking his place on the director's chair, quickly chatting with, I presume, his secretary.

Wait, that still doesn't answer the question as to why that jer-.. I mean, Sasuke- is here.

"Are you two ready for the on-air interview?"

Wait. What?

I quickly turned and glared at Hinata.

"You knew he was going to be here, didn't you?"

She shrugged, dismissing my glare.

"If I told you, you would still be in bed by this hour, and you know it."

Heh, very true.

"But.."

Before I could finish my sentence, I was quickly shoved onto the stage set by a make-up artist, who by-the-way, was powdering my face with foundation, and roughly pushed me to sit down on a red, suede love seat. I realized that next to me, Mr.Ignorant-and-Egotistical was clipping a wireless mic onto his black polo shirt. The very same make-up artist handed me a wireless mic as well and quickly clipped it onto my shirt when I heard the director start counting down the last few seconds before the show aired.

"Lights, Camera, Action!"

The sign that red 'On Air' quickly flashed. I noticed one of the cameras zoomed up to me, so I gave one of my best dazzling smiles.

"Good Afternoon, Japan! Today, I am here with Tokyo's cutest couple,-"

Cutting my attention on the camera short, I turned my head towards Tsunade. Cutest couple?! Over my dead-

"-the rising actress and debut singer, Haruno Sakura,-"

Quickly regaining my posture, I smiled once again and waved. "Hey, everyone!"

"-and Japan's most wanted bachelor, top male model, and successful actor, Uchiha Sasuke!!"

Giving the camera is his trademark smirk, he opened his mouth to speak.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Hokage-san."

"Now, I've being hearing a few (here she whispered 'thousand ') rumors, saying how you two are now engaged!!"

I froze. HOW THE HELL DO THE MEDIA KNOW ABOUT THAT?! I turned my head stiffly towards Sasuke's direction, but found that he looked calm and collected, smirk still plastered on his (in my opinion, HIDEOUS) face.

Oh, this is going to be a LONG interview.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

**AN/** There you have it. So, what do you think? Is it good? Please, R&R!!


End file.
